Hypertension afflicts the largest population in the United States. Even though we now have effective and high quality life, medical therapeutic modalities, many patients are diagnosed after the onset of irreversible morbid sequelae of hypertension (stroke, congestive heart failure, atherosclerosis, irreversible renal failure). Moreover, we still do not understand fundamental mechanisms of essential hypertension of genetic or environmental etiology. The objective of this program is to train both basic and clinical biomedical scientists in cardiovascular research, particularly in areas related to hypertension, at both pre- and post-doctoral levels, who show long term commitment for research. The multi-disciplinary collaborative approach has been a long standing policy of our training program. This system is particularly germane at this juncture with the specific purpose of training researchers well versed in the principles and techniques of modern and rapidly changing environment of research directed toward molecular and cell biology and genetics. The multi- factorial nature of hypertensive disease and its consequence in diverse manifestation of degenerative organ damage logically demands such a multi-faceted approach. This program consists of 23 investigators representing areas of research relevant to hypertension, blood pressure regulation and related cardiovascular and renal diseases, which includes molecular genetics, molecular biology of signal transduction, and central and neuronal mechanisms, 4 from Pharmacology, 3 from Biochemistry, 1 from Pathology, 4 from the Division of Nephrology, 3 from Cardiology and 6 from Clinical Pharmacology. Four pre-doctoral trainees will be selected from 50 (55 for 1999) interdepartmental Graduate Program students (IGP) who have been supported by University funds during their first nine months. Four post-doctoral trainees are proposed. In addition to continuing vigorous recruitment of minority trainees through personal contacts and advertisement, participation of a faculty member of Meharry Medical College supported by Minority Institution Mentored Faculty Research Award allows our access to minority students.